His Butler: Ciel's secret
by TierriasLover
Summary: Ciel stops even looking at Sebastian. What will Sebastian do? What happens when Sebastian finds Ciel's Diary. Will their life change? will they become one? What will they think when Ciel starts getting...round? Lemon, M/M, SebxCiel, Oral, Yaoi,
1. His Butler: True Findings

Hey, Warren here, you may know me because I reply to my loves posts Tierria. An AMAZING writer.. I know.. And I am still starting off. So give me chance. ^.^

Also Check out the stories that Tierria's writing. loveinallshades you will love the stories.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I am making no profit in this story. All writes go the the original writer, Yana Toboso.

I do hope that you enjoy the lemony goodness.

SebxCiel

Guy on guy, you don't like. Then don't read...for me.. I love it. -happy purr-

* * *

Sebastian chuckled faintly watching at the young master of the mansion was trying his best to tie his own shoe. "Young master, would you care for some help?" The demon was growing weary of how the young male was not allowing him to do anything other than cook. It was nearly noon and the boy still wasn't dressed because of his stubbornness.

"NO!" Ciel instantly growled and snapped at the demo, his fingers were trying to work at a fast pace at the laces that went all the way up his knees. Grumbling angrily at himself muttering soft curses as he accidentally had a shoe lace of nothing but knots. Crossing his arms he made sure that the flowing back piece of his outfit was around his ankles to keep the demon from seeing how badly he needed him. Clearing his throat easily, he pushed his still unruly hair away from his face, he hadn't brushed it yet.

"Sebastian, bring me some tea." He ordered the demon sitting at his desk going over some paperwork that he noticed was on the desk, reading it carefully he signed his name on the bottom of it. Sebastian didn't move to go get tea, if anything he got closer to the boy. "Sebastian, Get me tea." He ordered him again, his eyes never swaying away from the paperwork.

Sebastian's red eyes flashed dangerously at the teen, before he slid out of the room, going into the kitchen starting some water as he did so. He was irritated, and he didn't know really how he had become so concerned on why the teen wouldn't look at him. Day's go by and the young lord refuses to look at him, though as he pass by his room at night he hears the boy muttering his name under his breath as he turns over in his sleep. These nights Sebastian has to fight to not go in and wake him letting him know that everything would pass, but he refused to make contact with the young lord as he would refuse to look at the demon.

Meirin looked at Finnian and Bard who had been dusting just outside of the library and saw that the butler stalked to the kitchen in one of his moods, that they rarely saw him in. "I wonder why they are acting so…childish?" Finnian asked oblivious to the whole thing, looking over to the kitchen door that was closed.

"I think that they are both being ridiculous." Meirin whispered.

"I heard when they went to the town that there was a two people in the alley and they were having…." Bard had started then looked at the small boy Finnian, and he stopped where he was going. "I heard that it made the young master flush and flustered. Whilst Sebastian watched and smiled gently, turning to walk off calmly, as the young master stalked off."

"Ieeee!" The maid squealed her face heating up; her pale hands touched her cheeks. 'I have competition; maybe I am not confident enough." Her hands stayed on her cheeks; a small hand was waving in front of her glasses trying to get her attention.

"Um… Are you alright..?" Finnian asked the maid, though there was no time for an answer for Sebastian left the kitchen with a tray of a tea pot, and tea glass. The dark figure seemed to have calmed immensely, walking into the study with grace and ease.

"Your tea, young master." Sebastian said smoothly instantly noticing that Ciel's shoes were off of his feet and sprawled on the other side of the room as if he got angry at them and threw them away from him.

"Very good. I also want something sweet." He responded ignoring the demon's quirking eyebrow at the abandoned shoes. The demon placed a tea cup on the Young Earl's desk pouring it easily into the glass, nodding faintly at the young male's request, his eyes trailed up down to see delicate feet crossed over one another. Giving a soft knowing smile, the boy was still only a child, but he didn't think that his feet would grow much more than what they were now.

"Yes, my lord, I thought that you would, so I brought you Chocolate Moose Pie." The demon said in a soft voice finishing his pouring his young master's herbal tea. "Is that all you would like." Ciel waved his hand as a dismissal refusing still to not look at the demon that he had called on years ago.

Walking out of the room with ease and care, making sure to pick up the shoes on his way out, taking them to his office so that he might untangle them. Thinking about the last time they were in town, as he sat down at his desk…

**One week earlier. **

The demon and the young lord were walking down the streets of London; they had traveled down this road so many times before. Though this trip was going to be much different than the ever before, they just didn't know it yet. Walking slowly down the bricked sidewalk Ciel's heeled shoes clicked loudly on the busy sidewalk; Sebastian was behind the young boy making sure that nothing or no one was going to come up to him and try to attack him, also he was the baggage carrier, after all he was a butler. Ciel's top hat strings flowed faintly behind him as the wind swayed over their forms; Sebastian's cloak flapped out and accidentally smacked some people's legs as he walked behind his young master.

Hearing something rattling he moved down to an alley way. "My lord, we shouldn't go down here." Sebastian tried to stop the young teen because on his many visits to town he was observing the way that people came out of alleyway's, cloths misplaced and crooked, their faces flushed. Human acts of affection, didn't matter where, seemed to show up everywhere in the town. It was like the Jack the Ripper case, the killer only went for those prostitutes that were trying to get rid of their way of producing children, and this was the way that the child's were produced.

Ciel waved his hand to hush the demon, having suspected that there was some sort of fight that was happening behind the alleyway. Walking on his tip toes to keep his shoes from clicking he rounded a sharp corner seeing two forms pressed against the wall, the female's legs were wrapped firmly around the males hips. Her skirt was up about her waist and down under her pale orbs that shown even brighter in the darkness; the male's pants were around his knees as he was moving into her deeply. Ciel got a horrified look on his face to hide his obvious blush, covering his mouth from wanting to cry out in disgust he ran back the way he came. Sebastian was watching his young master carefully, giving a small chuckle at the blush and then the running off form of the young earl. Walking coolly off after his master, he got back to the carriage, Ciel standing there cross armed and angry.

"Sebastian, what took you so long? Open the door." Ciel's obvious dominate aura around him formed back into place, Sebastian nodded lightly opening the door for the young boy. "Sebastian, Take me home, I would care for a bath, I feel disgusting." Ciel said softly, shuddering remembering what he had seen.

**Present

Sebastian gave a small shake of his head as he had finished getting the shoes untangled finally. He was smiling at remembering some of what happened though he was cut off from the rest of his memory as he heard a small bell ring for the demon in the library. Sebastian's sharp brows came together as he walked out of the office shoes in one hand moving carefully to the teen's library. Entering it slowly, he noticed Ciel on the table cross-legged with no shoes, reading a small book that the title was unreadable.

"Sebastian, my tea. I left it in the study." He purred out the order easily, though it didn't sound like one he knew that the butler would know that it was one. Sebastian bowed his head with a gentle breath; walking back into the study he noticed something on the ground, a small booklet. Picking it up he read the first line that he opened to, then he couldn't stop.

~~Morning~~

I don't know what has come over me, things I am feeling, things that I am seeing…what I am reading. God, this is disgusting. I awoke this morning with a sticky mess on my sheets. What have I been dreaming? When I wake up I don't remember what I was dreaming for I am only concerned about cleaning up the mess before Sebastian comes in, in the morning. For some reason I can't look at my butler without thinking that he knows. Disgusting, absolutely revolting. I need to figure this out before I do…..

There was a loud crack in the library from a book being dropped. "Sebastian. I dropped my book." Ciel knew that the demon was taking way to long to get the tea, Sebastian's eyes sparked with some knowledge, trying to hold back a smirk he grabbed a new glass and filled it with a warm steaming cup of tea. Walking easily back to the library, he picked up the book and handed both, the tea and the book, to his master.

"Young Master, Would you care for your shoes now?" Sebastian asked gently. Though he had the shoes already ready to be placed on the owners' feet.

"Yes yes…" Ciel waved his hand and Sebastian's hand slithered lightly over the boy's pale skinny legs, making the boy shiver very faintly at the touch, a small blush crossed over his cheeks but he only sipped his tea and read his book. Sebastian smirked at the reaction that he got, licking his lips tenderly as his smirk turned even more devious. His fingers trailed up a bit further to make sure that the shorts weren't going to be in the way for the shoes to be placed on the boy's feet. The demon made sure his hand brushed over the boy's member causing him to fumble to keep a hold of the book he was attempting to read.

"Sebastian, what do you think you are doing?" He growled out angrily at how the demon was making him react. The young lord's feet moved to crisscross once more.

"I am sorry young master, you shorts are a bit long for these shoes, and I needed to make sure that they weren't going to be getting in the way." Sebastian said with ease and with some truth in them. Ciel's eyes made small slits as if he didn't believe the demon.

"Hurry up, Sebastian." He finally made out of gritted teeth, his tea nearly fell out of his hands when Sebastian touched him again, and clearing his throat as if nothing had happened he placed the cup down onto the desk. "I am growing tired. I wish to rest some before afternoon tea." He said gently making sure that Sebastian was done with his shoes when he said this. Moving slowly he stepped down onto Sebastian's knee, and got off of the desk using the butler as if he was a stepping stool. Leaving Sebastian in the library with a stunned look.

Ciel walked into his room closing the door behind him, he let out a long low sigh, shaking faintly at how his body had reacted, looking down he saw the evidence on how Sebastian was making him act to him. Grunting in disgust he moved to the bathroom and sat in the corner, slipping his shorts from his body, though he kept the shoes on which if anyone was watching, made a gorgeous sight. His fingers wrapped around himself pumping himself faintly his breaths coming out in small pants. He was touching himself and pumping himself for ten minutes, moaning out sensually. Shaking even more when he couldn't get rid of it, he couldn't complete and it made him stress even more over it. Looking around as if there was something to help, his hands were covered in a sticky liquid and yet he was still not satisfied.

Thinking and pondering over what he needed, he remembered what he saw in the alleyway. 'That girl had something in…' Ciel's eyes widened and he shook his head wildly refusing to do anything of the sort. Whimpering faintly at how hard and ready he was, he walked to his bed stiffly. Sliding under the covers he continued to try to relieve himself of the menacing stiffness and painfulness of his body. Shaking there were faint hints of frustrated tears in his eyes, closing them tightly. A hand snaked up to rub against Ciel's tip, causing the teen's eyes to snap open, and a small sound of pleasure to escape his lips.

"Young master, you seem to have…something here..." Sebastian teased; he had been waiting in the shadows for the boy to come out of the bathroom. He had been listening to the boy for the entire time and his entire body sang with pleasure. Knowing that it was his touch that drove the teen over the edge. And finally realizing this made him realize why the teen wouldn't allow him to touch him anymore. Ciel's lips parted to protest but all that came out was a gentle moan. Sliding up Sebastian's lips trailed down Ciel's chest, easily pushing the blanket away from the boy's half-naked body. Smirking at how turned on his young master was, he blew cold air at the visibly small developing length.

"Se…Sebastian..." he moaned out softly, trying to move away from the cold air, whimpering pathetically. He wasn't protesting what Sebastian was doing for some reason it made him hot and feels so good. Sebastian gave a small laughter of triumph at Ciel's reaction to him, leaning down lower his tongue flicked against Ciel's tip.

From all the sweets the boy had been eating for some reason his juices still at a kick of spice to it, which made the demon hum with happiness. Sebastian wasn't one for sweets, in all honesty he hated them, and the overpowering sugar just wasn't something the demon liked. Sebastian licked further down Ciel's length, Ciel gasped sharply at the action's his hips giving small jerks as the sought the heat that was licking him. The demon's lips enclosed over Ciel's head, his tongue rolling over his opening which caused the teen to cry out in pleasure.

Ciel's fingers moved to entwine into Sebastian's hair, holding onto him making sure that he wasn't going to disappear into thin air. Ciel's fingers in his hair drove the demon a little crazy, bobbing his head suddenly down onto Ciel's length making him hit the back of his throat.

"AH!!!" Ciel cried out at the raw pooling pleasure that was running through his veins. Panting out loudly, giving the demon small noises of pleasure, panting out shakily. "SEBA…STI...AN!" His hips were giving small jerks up into the demon's mouth, making the demon purr with satisfaction. The purr sent vibrations all along Ciel's length, moaning sensually Ciel tugged Sebastian's head down onto his length as he rocked his hips up into his mouth. Ciel still wanted to be dominate even though he was writhing with pleasure from the demon.

Sebastian allowed him to thrust into his mouth, only to make sure that with each thrust he sucked onto Ciel harder. Sebastian's fingers moved to push into the now slick wet entrance of his master's body, causing the boy to shudder and let out a drawn out moan. "Sebastian...not the…" he moaned again unable to hold back as the fingers were thrusted into his body deeply. There was a bit of pain with the movement but nothing as strong as what he was feeling. The pooling heat seemed to be growing stronger and stronger as he was being moved on and into. Sebastian thrusted so deeply that he hit the sweet spot inside of the teen, making the muscles spasm, Ciel cried out in pleasure.

'That is right, my lord, Cave to the pleasure.' As if he was hearing Sebastian's thoughts the boy came hard into his mouth, thrusting accidentally harder into Sebastian's mouth. Riding out Ciel's pleasure his fingers moved slower and finally exited his mouth. After many moments Ciel became a puddle ooze of pleasured happiness. Mewling cutely, he tried to pull Sebastian off of his length, shivering with the subsiding pleasure.

"Sebastian…How dare you..?"

"Isn't it what you wanted?"

Ciel saw that Sebastian was smirking evilly, and knowledgeably, squirming away from the demon's look as his body started to kindle into a blazing fire once again. "What do you mean, wanted?" He accused the demon, as if he raped him. Sebastian smiled shrugging lightly.

"Shall I do it again so that you remember, my lord?" Sebastian asked with a smirk, his fingers trailing down along the boy's small chest.

"I am not a whore, Sebastian." He slapped the demon as hard as he could across his cheek. "Get out." The young boy curled into himself, afraid of what he had just done…or what had just happened to him. It felt good. Oh it felt so good, but he was unable to control how he was feeling. He felt used. Ciel closed his eyes, and he just hoped that this hadn't really happened and thing will just go back to normal.

Though he knew deep down they never could, but god help him, if Sebastian tries to do it again.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed, I am not sure if I am going to continue. But... I am still debating

Review...

Thank you, Warren


	2. His Butler: Hauntings

As Thunder rumbled over the nearly empty land of trees, rain was pouring down upon the ground making little streams of water. Looking like the land had veins, rushing quickly with their life force. Light brown liquid rolled in small ripples along the pathway that the teen was walking in barefoot and in nothing but a night shirt. There were large crack snapped over the small hills. Running through the garden that the blonde didn't touch usually because he destroyed it with his strength, the young earl was having a nightmare and was unable to control what he did. Ciel's feet squished the mud between his toes, he moved to the edge of a small cliff.

_A voice inside of the boy was talking to him, a dark room with a sign under the small boy who was sprawled out, crying out at his young aged body was being tortured. Things were slicing his body everywhere, every moment he stayed in the dark room only lit where he was laying. A red cloth was over his frame, but not for long for suddenly there were arms coming out from all over holding the boy down. _

_ "No…Let me go… How dare you touch me?! Sebastian, kill them. Sebastian…SEBASTIAN…" there was no answer at the boys cries. A dark figure spoke from the darkness and was slowly moving to hover over the boy. _

_ "We are here to clean the unclean, to make them pure. This boy has become so unclean, we killed him, he has our mark on him, he has been touched, by something so unclean that would make the purest flower blossom into a dark black color, wilt and die." There was nothing but pure hatred and cold in the male's voice, or it sounded like it was a male, it was hard to tell with a mask over the person's lips that were muffling his words faintly. _

_ No one was coming to help the teen, and he suddenly realized this, it was just like the time before. No matter how much pain he was in, no matter what was going to happen to him, there was absolutely nothing he could do. He kept his mouth shut, and from here on out he wasn't going to let them have the satisfaction of hearing his voice come out in whimpers. _

The demon heard something in the distance, sounding like his name echoing on the wind that woke him from a soft nap that he seldomly got. Within a few moments he had his close on and he was following where the wind was blowing knowing that it would take him to the source of the voice. The demon's vibrant pink eyes shown demonically in the darkness, within a moment of stepping out of the mansion his hair was dripping wet. The demon walked skillfully through the maze like garden.

_Another dark figure moved up to take the place of the other dark figure that had been speaking. "This boy must be cleansed of all his evil deeds and his evil thoughts. We must purify him in all the way's that he has become unclean." Ciel's eyes widened at the words that had been spoken, and although he felt fear vibrate down through his body, he closed his eyes awaiting what was about to come. _

_ There was a loud crack and a whip hit across the boy's stomach as the boy had closed his eyes, he didn't cringe, instead he burst out laughing at the wracking pain. "The demon's within this child. We must cleanse him." The masked figure was looking through his eye holes as if the child was crazy, in fact he was. There as nothing about that, the boy when things went wrong or they were disturbing to another would make the boy laugh hysterically and not be able to stop. _

_ Ciel's body was whipped over and over again and there was nothing that was stopping the boy from laughing, in reality he was laughing even harder at the way that the whip slashed across his stomach. Slowly the whip lashes became weaker and as they did, the dark figures around him started backing away, one of them stayed by him constantly. There was no denying that the boy was in need of help but it wasn't anything that the hooded figures could do about. _

_ Finally as the whip slashing stopped, the figures digits tightened on the whip. "He is even more corrupt than I thought. He will need the more punishment than just a whip." The figure moved into the darkness and everything around Ciel disappeared, the hands that were holding him down, making him able to move. He sat up wrapping the cloth around him, he stood up easily. _

Ciel's frame was wet and it was reaching out for assistance he was crying and he was unable to control it. In his nightmare he may have been laughing but his conscious self he was wide awake to the emotions that he was feeling. Moaning out his body swayed with the wind that pulled him sharply away from the cliff that was so close to his feet.

"Sebastian." His lips moved but he was unable to actually call for the demon.

Sebastian heard his name being muttered again and finding himself out of the garden and near the cliff he saw a figure standing just by the cliff swaying visibly to the wind. Sebastian noticed the blue gray hair that swiped against the figures face. 'Ciel.." he whispered gently his eyebrows were arched into a deep angle.

_Ciel walked towards the darkness finding himself at a window so far off of the ground that no one would survive if they had jumped it, looking around he didn't notice anyone, his stomach was bleeding profusely. _

_ A figure from behind him pushed him out of the window…_

Crying out gently Ciel fell forward as a large gust of wind hit hip and flung him over the cliff. Sebastian's eyes widened and being as close as he was he grabbed for the boy, catching him by the ankle, pulling the boy up into his arms carefully. "Young master, how foolish you are for trying something like that."

_The young earl felt like he was being pulled back up into the building by a figure and rope. "You can't get away that easily, Young Phantomhive." Ciel struggled as best he could. _

Ciel whilst in his dream was fighting Sebastian, Sebastian grunted as he was kicked in the knee and punched in the chest, but he continued to hold the young boy with strength. "No…Don…I'll…kil…" Ciel was muttering half coherently, as he struggled. The butler ran a hand down over Ciel's hair and then down his back back, this small motion calmed the boy nearly instantly. Melting against the demon's chest, he looked vulnerable and weak.

Sebastian's eyes were soft, and he smiled gently at the way that the boy curled up into his chest. The young earl was shaking harder than the demon had ever seen before. Sebastian smiled gently at how that the teen had calmed to his touch. Something stirred within the demon at the sight of the young male curling up into him, as the rain continued to pound down on them, taking the shivering boy so that he wrapped his coat, though it was becoming wet on the outside but was warm as ever. Walking slowly towards the mansion, rocking Ciel unconsciously as he walked.

The demon purred out sweetly as he walked into the mansion, the candles flickered on, and there was warm water into the tub. The demon moved to walk up the steps. Slipping the fully asleep boy into the water. Washing off the mud and dirt that was on the small boy, who was still murmuring in his sleep but it was definitely less hectic as it was before hand. Finishing washing the boy, he picked him up, cradling him so that he could dry him off of. Ciel instantly purred and melted against Sebastian's chest, he was silent once again. Sebastian's brows creased in confusion at how easy the boy soothed down when he touched his skin. There was something strange about having the boy melt to his touch, was it something he did, or was it just that he was the demon that the boy was used to touching.

The butlers mind was full of confusion and feelings that he didn't understand, what was it that made the boy so calm around him while he slept but unable to let him touch him while he was awake. The demon watched the boy with a towel around his waist for many minutes before he picked him up and moved him back to his room and into his bed.

"Young master, you need sleep." He said and the boy rolled over towards Sebastian's voice. The young boy was fully asleep but he murmured something about not being ordered around by a lowly butler. Sebastian smirked his devious and evil smirk at what Ciel had said, knowing that the Ciel that had summoned him was still within him. Covering Ciel up with a blanket the butler left the room with careful ease, moving to the library slowly, he was curious. Sitting down he touched the book that Ciel had been reading, and he was curious at what he was reading to see if it made any sense if it had kindled any memories what-so-ever.

It was many hours later that the boy woke to get dressed, though Sebastian was already up and heard the boy stirring, finishing placing food on a plate, his black dress shoes made small clicking noises on the floor as he walked to the bedroom door. Cracking the door slowly, the demon saw a boy wrapped up in a sheet barefooted on the floor looking out of the window staring out of it slowly. Turnign around Ciel's eyes were as cold as ever.

"Sebastian, where did my clothes go..?" He growled deeply. The butler didn't smile, not really, he smirked deviously, debating whether or not to tell Ciel something that didn't happen, but he refrained from it, and his contract wouldn't allow it.

"You slept walked last night, young master. You got dirty, I had to clean you up and dry you before placing you back in bed." Sebastian said gently, bowing his head to show grace and proper manners as he did so. Small feet slapped on the floor as he walked up to Sebastian, slapping him as hard as possibly.

"How dare you?!" Ciel yelled out at the demon, "You should know better than to bathe me without my permission." The young earl was overreacting but he hated knowing that Sebastian touched him so intimately without him consciously knowing, he didn't like knowing that he might have said something in his sleep.

Sebastian's eyes sparked vividly when he felt the sting cross over his cheek. A glare that could kill anything who may have been in its pathway was pointed straight at Ciel. "Under binding contract, I am liable for your health, young master. What would happen if you got ammonia and you soul was lost before you got revenge on those that had hurt you?" The demon hit a sensitive spot with Ciel especially with the dream that the earl had had. "You were dirty, and I needed to clean you." Sebastian continued but was stopped by another resounding slap.

"Sebastian, leave me. I do not ever want to see you, anymore." Ciel said turning around, he took what Sebastian had said to his heart. 'He said exactly what that figure had said. Sebastian, are you….?' Ciel shook his head, his brows furrowed visibly. He moved back to the window looking out it refusing to look at Sebastian, for he knew his eyes were showing hurt and betrayal in them.

The demon looked surprised at what Ciel had said, watching for a moment Sebastian nodded, he walked over to Ciel's night stand placing the food there before he walked up behind Ciel.

His hand moved to touch Ciel's neck with a light tenderness, "Young lord, you'll call for me soon…" Sebastian said as-a-matter-a-factly, before he turned around and walked slowly from the room. Ciel threw the closest thing to him, at Sebastian, but the demon was already gone.

The teenager broke down right there, hitting the wall until his eyes leaked tears from being hurt, not only physically, but emotional and mentally. Curling into a ball in a corner, the small boy cried. His entire frame was shaking from how much emotional pain he was feeling. The closest person to him had betrayed him. What was he going to do? Once something is lost it will never return. Ciel felt like he lost the last person he trusted. Sobbing gently, he pulled a blanket around his body and fell into a deep slumber because of how bad he slept the night before, and how much emotion that as coursing through his body. Since he had not show so much emotion since before he was killed and was brought back by the demon.

Sebastian had closed the door, and he heard the ringing of glass that shattered and fell to the ground. The demon was unsure on how he should feel about being pushed so far away from the young boy. Sighing faintly he walked down the hall, down the stairs and out of the house. There was nearly no place for a demon to go, but a cat would be able to much more sufficiently as anything else. Getting into the forest he stood in the middle of trees, shivering faintly he looked around, something was coming he could feel it. A male came up behind the other, flowing hair swayed in the darkness.

"AH….A handsome young knight thrown out for such a noble thing." The feminine voice purred out, Sebastian turned to glare at the red male.

"You saw..?" Sebastian glowered angrily, growling viciously at how irritated he already was and he didn't want to deal with the red shinigami. The dark demon looked serious and nearly as if he was made out of stone as he stood in the middle of the forest.

There was a loud squea and the shinigami jumped up into the air and dove for the dark demon that was standing still. With ease Sebastian moved out of the way avoiding the other demon's lips. "I want a Kiss!...I was promised one." Grell said in a high pitched, nearly feminine, voice. There was nothing more irritating that a demon who was always talking about a kiss that he knew he would never get. Sebastian's dark red eyes flashed pink for a moment before he vanished in a wave of feathers.

"Seby-san!!!! SEBY!!!!" Grell cried out as if Sebastian fully disappeared, although he was hiding behind a tree in the form of a dark black cat. Breathing heavily, Sebastian's back was holding along the tree. There was something wrong to have the red demon lurking about in the forest.

There was always something new happening to where the young earl was hidden at, Sebastian slowly lurked out of the forest and back to the mansion planning to keep a close eye on the young lord. Walking gracefully to the boy's bedroom window, keeping an eye on him. His feline lips turned down into a deep frown when he saw the boy huddled back into bed sobbing loudly. Sebastian kept watch over they boy for the next few day's knowing that one of the day's that he would be asked for.


	3. His Butler: Unexpected Visit

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I am making no profit in this story. All writes go the the original writer, Yana Toboso.

I was trying to upload more often...but about a day after I had chp. two posted...my computer crashed..-nuzzles Tierria- I using Tierria's computer at the moment. ^.^ Yay for technology? Well, I will try to upload sooner....

BECAUSE... Yummy Smutty goodness in the next chapter...

SebxCiel

Guy on guy, you don't like. Then don't read...for me.. I love it. -happy purr-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was something true about what Sebastian had said to the earl just before he left, Ciel was incapable of living by himself without any help to help him do simple tasks. Dressing himself, wasn't going as well as he had hoped, his buttons were off by two, and his long sock were unevenly placed on his legs. His hair hadn't really been brushed since the demon left him. Ciel tried to eat what Bard had made him but it looked like the man got a bit carried away with the flame thrower, again. Sighing loudly the boy retired to his study once again, looking over papers that he couldn't understand because his mind had wandered back to the vibrant eyes, the loving touch. Shuddering he pulled himself from those thoughts.

Sebastian was on the boy's mind constantly since even before the demon was ordered away from his sight, looking slowly out the window from his seat he mused on how lonely he had become because of his dog leaving his side. It was as if the dog was thrown a bone out in the fire and was never to return again. Ciel felt like he lost his best friend, and his loyal servant. How was he supposed to cope.

An eye filled with sorrow at the feeling of loneliness flowing over his small frame causing him to shiver, curling into himself faintly. He had never been so alone in his life, even when he was kidnapped there was always someone there watching him, though he felt lonely just not as lonely as loosing Sebastian. Thinking that he saw something move he slid the papers into his desk drawer hiding them easily from others eyes.

Shaking visibly the boy stood from his seat only to be tied back down to it by an invisibly force, struggling faintly he looked about the room wondering on where it came from. There was gentle clicking on the floor, until there was curvy figure standing before the boy, leaning over he touched Ciels cheek, which made the young earl cringe and pull away from the touch nearly immediately. A devious chuckle ran through the figures body.

"So...You are who my Seby is frowning over." A demon that the yound lord had never seen before said in a tone that was like water crashing against the rocks. Ciel looked over the figure, dressed in elegant blue velvet, long fingers with black dagger like nails, her hair was as pale but beautiful, flowing silver locks ran down her back and a strand escaped over her shoulder.

"He isn't yours....He is my butler." Ciel gritted out, giving up struggling, his brilliant blue eye sparkled dangerously at the demon in front of him. His teeth grinding together as he felt the binds tighten dangerously around him, making him gasp out in pain. The demon's heels clicked against the study flour her flowing hair she flicked behind her. Her nails slid along Ciel's neck making him shiver with disgust.

"Don't touch me..!" He growled out. Though the demon didn't listen to him, she continued her touch up to his eye patch snatching it harshly away from Ciel's head. Ciel growled faintly in slight pain, his teeth gritting together tighter.

"Young lord, show me your eye." she whispered in an eerie wispy voices, shivering gently she awaited to see the contract. It was almost as if she was doing a small dance to see the contract. The demon was smiling nearly evilly wide at the fact that she had Sebastian's contract right in front of her and she could steal away the thing that is keeping her from the tall dark and handsome demon. Ciel shook his head faintly.

"No, You can not order the Earl of Phantomhive to do anything." he said in a sooth commanding voice he had grown used to using in anyone that questioned his authority or rank. His blue eye was showing easily as he opened only his left eye, watching the demon's face fall and anger crash through her vibrant violet eyes.

CRACK!

There was a loud slapping sound of flesh hitting flesh, Ciel's head was now turned sideways a brillian red hand print was slowly showing up on his pale small cheek. The female cried out loudly, she almost sounded like a banshee howling at the full moon night, grabbing the boy by his small pointed chin forcing him to look into her eyes. "Open your eyes boy." She growled out in a low demonic voice, her eyes had changed from violet to a lightening blue white color. Ciel's lips slowly curled into a devious smile shaking his head once more leaning up spitting blood on her cheek.

"Disgraceful low life demon, don't you dare touch me again." his voice was soft and very demanding, he was obviously hiding pain behind his gritted teeth, the bind that held him tightened even more so that they were actually cutting into his skin. Something slid over the boy's mouth keeping him from breathing and talking. he struggled faintly against it but it was useless.

The demon slowly slid a finger along the reddened cheek of the small child, "Such a lovely shade of pink, young lord. Now. Call Sebastian... What a disgusting name for him. Call him!" The demon ignored the blood that moved down her cheek from the young boy spitting at her. Shaking his head once again slightly to the side.

"No, he is no longer here, I told him to never to ret..."

"SO What!?!" She interrupted him with an almost crazy voice, loud cackle left her lips as she slapped the boy once again, only to grab his chin nearly immediately forcing him to look at her brilliant eyes. "He is your contracted demon! He isn't far away from you, even if you tell him to be." Her voice was one of a crazy person. Her long hair was like live lightening on a dark night, as she shook her head as she talked to the boy. Even though she sounded like an insane person the demon was honest, Ciel shook his head in disbelief refusing to think that the demon was watching them or that he had disobeyed his wishes.

Dark hands reached out to grope along the small figures body, there was pinching and scratching of the teens skin as the demon nails trailed along his skin that started cutting open the outfit that the teen had put together that morning. Shaking, he was unable to hold back a moan of discomfort. The females fingers moved away from Ciel's chin only to grab something that was in a holster up her pale demon skin. Ciel didn't finch as he saw that the demon had pulled out a small nine-tail whip. Biting his chin he knew what was coming but he refused to let her have the satisfaction of him crying out in pleasure. The Earl of Phantomhive had been through much more than just an angry demon trying to take out her anger with blood of a contracted demon.

The fingers that had come out of the shadows were slowly biting into the teen's skin that made it much more uncomfortable, there was a loud screeching sound of clothing being ripped as the nails dug into him deeper pulling open Ciel's clothing for the demon that was in front of him. A finger bridged the gap between the two as the pale skin was revealed in her sight. Smiling deviously the demon slipped a violet fingernail slowly down the boy's chest, causing the boy to cringe with disgust, his fingers twitched as if he was about to slap her but was unable to do so because of the way that he was tied down with the spell the demon had cast around him.

The silver haired demon smirked even more when she saw that she made him shiver, she slowly moved back her hand slowly moved back above her head only to slash it across the boy's chest. He flinched just barely at the contact with the whip to his small chest, long slashes slid over his body, nearly 54 little slashes across his pale skin. Biting his lip harshly, he closed his eyes not noticing that the demon's fingers moved forward to slide over his skin which made him flinch back again. Though not really from the pain, he flinched because she touched his bare skinned chest. The last person and only person that should have been able to do that would be his contracted demon and/ or his fiancée that he would eventually marry when they were of age.

The female laughed out maliciously slashing over his chest over again about five more times before she leaned forward licking up his violently bleeding chest.

"What a delicious taste, Young lord. So much sin within you." She purred out causing him to flinch more than ever before. Ciel hadn't given in to the demon's whippings but her touch. Ciel opened his eye giving her a death glare, one that he was famous of giving to those he had a problem with. The young lord's lips were permanently into a pale cruel sneer. It wasn't until he saw the blood dribbling down her chin and over her fingertips. His weak stomach was reacting easily, turning nearly green but was unable to get sick he swallowed deeply. Shaking visibly a hand wrapped around his neck holding it tightly to him making him unable to breath. His eyes were slowly rolling into the back of his head.

Just as he lost consciousness there was a loud crash the window flung open shattering as it contacted with the other side of the wall. Sebastian was standing beautifully in the window, his black overcoat flowed with the wind that was rushing over the tall figure. Sighing slightly he brushed a hand through his long black bangs, small dirt particles fell out the window, looking slowly over at the demon then at his young master with blood flowing down his chest.

"What a mess you made," Sebastian then said the name of the demon, though it was in a different language altogether that no human would know. Slowly he tilted his head, a very devilish glare moved over to the demon, it was like lightening fire that was hitting the female. "Just had to come and visit." His eyes flashed a dangerous pink.

"AH! SEBY-SAN! Call me Celina." She rushed after him, but was stopped midway as a gloved hand was held out to the woman; a loud growl erupted from Sebastian's chest as if he was threatening another cat away from his food.

"Dear lady, why are you here?" he stepped gracefully off of the sill, to move to his unconscious lord, a handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket moved to place on the boy's chest. The white was easily covered with blood nearly instantly, placing another on top of it making sure that the boy was covered fully. "Never do you defend yourself young master." He whispered in his ear gently. "I'll teach you that."

"Oh, But Seby, you love it when I visit you, you love the way I cause pain and you love me. You always have." She wiggled her small yet curvy hips at the young black demon, moving closer making sure her chest was showing and swaying as she started forward towards Sebastian. Not even noticing the woman, Sebastian ran a delicate glove over his master's cheek, the boy murmured softly at the touch. Sebastian made out the words easily and he would treasure then for a very long time. Giving a gentle sigh, his gaze finally was averted back to Celina. A low growl erupted from his chest as he slowly shifted his form into his demonic one instead of his butler form.

"Celina." He growled out sternly, half way changed into a demon, Celina smiled cutely as if she was going to persuade the male.

"Am I being attacked?" Celina had been friends with the demon named Grell for a long time as she could remember; though he dressed differently at one point in the past. Celina paused her seductive walk to wait for Sebastian. Shaking his head using his powered he flung chains around her neck, her wrists and ankles, the demon tightened the chains so that the woman was flung back against the wall. His walk was defiantly graceful for his heels were stiletto's and that they were trying to cling to the fabric of the carpet that was in the study. A pale gloved hand reached out for her, his fingers tightened over her neck.

"Seb…as…tian.." she groaned out, shivering gently, she slowly bit out her words having difficulty breathing. "I….Didn't…Know…You…Were into….Bondage…" Shaking she arched her back towards Sebastian's touch giving a low moan of pleasure. Giving a visible look of disgust, followed by a sound that matched his look. Walking quickly away from the woman moving towards the earl's desk slowly picking up the silverware that was on a plate piled with charcoaled meat, Sebastian gave a look at the food shaking his head ignoring that for a moment.

Sebastian didn't notice that the boy was slowly gaining consciousness but he still put up a barrier around the two demons. The boy tried to call out to him but was unable to because the woman say that he was waking and instantly put a spell over his lips. Though he wished he could do something, for as soon as he was gaining consciousness the demon's that were in the shadows were starting to pinch and pull at his cut skin. Struggling slowly in his chair small tears started to form in his eyes at the pain, knowing that no one could see him so he wasn't as afraid to keep posture.

The dark demon slid his long fingers slowly along the metal of the knife in his hand caressing it slowly. The fork in his other hand slowly slid along his gloves, a devil was smiling in the darkness of the barrier that he had put up. A knife cut along her wrists making the woman cry out in agony, long lines of red started to fall from her wrists. Flowing like a beautiful river of rain off the side of a roof after a rain storm. Smiling beautifully at the sound, Sebastian slid the fork into the palm of her right hand which only made her cry out more.

"Sebastian!" The woman cried out in agony once more screaming out Sebastian's name as she felt the blood slowly moved down her hand and wrists. The binds had barely loosened on Ciel, though it was a long while before he would be able to talk, shaking Ciel struggled getting out of the binds falling on his hands and knees coughing and puking. Sebastian was smirking visibly in the dark, his pink eyes shining like small orbs.

"You hurt him. You knew better than that. You shall pay for that with the blood." Sebastian smirked starting to slash small cuts all over her body, when he was finished she had lost consciousness from how much blood she had lost. Sebastian looked back to look at the woman admiring his work. He had sliced all over her body, making sure that her face was unmarked however. Sebastian was turning back slowly his height barely decreasing because of his heels disappearing.

Ciel, on the other side of the barrier, eyes opened slowly showing his contract the shined out beautifully showing pain and unknown longing. "Sebast….ian.." he slowly made out panting with pain.

Sebastian sent the woman quickly away to the underworld for someone to take care of her. Cleaning up quickly yet sufficiently, Sebastian dropped the barrier around him, fixing his tie with his hands as if he had done nothing. A frightful child earl was on his hands and knees the bleeding from his chest had stopped.

"Young master." Sebastian got on his knees to boy gracefully down onto one knee to the young earl. Showing as much loyalty and professionalism as before he was ordered to leave and never return. There was no helping on intervening with Celina especially once the teen lost conscious, Sebastian had hoped his master would suck his pride and past out earlier but what was done, was done.

Ciel crawled over to the butler, his eyes were shining with tears, lifting a hand he slapped the man harshly. Slowly he lifted just enough to start banging on his chest angrily, tears started streaming down his cheek harder than ever before in his life. Sebastian slowly wrapped an arm around the boy pulling him close so that he would cry freely without the abuse on his chest. Sebastian knew that the boy was flustered and that he just was angry at himself for being in the situation with someone touching him. Biting his lip faintly the butler waited for a moment before he spoke to the young boy.

"Sh… My lord, it is alright." Sebastian whispered softly in a tone that was relaxing and soothing, the tone made Ciel instantly calm down into Sebastian's warm, and safe grasp, sobbing shakily with anger.

"Y..You came back. I told..you not to…" he said his voice cracking as he did so, his entire frame was shaking with sobs. Fear and pain was rushing over his body as his breakdown was turning into nothing but tears.

"I know, Young master you can punish me later." Sebastian smiled gently as he spoke in a more cocky tone. Slowly and gracefully he stood up with the boy in his arms, cradling him as if he was a new born baby that needed to be put to sleep. The way that Sebastian was holding him made him blush out cutely, his lips parted faintly but instead of commanding the demon to put him down and let him walk, Ciel looked up at his butler with teary eyes, whispering sternly. "Take me to bed." Sebastian smiled deviously, he knew what Ciel meant but that doesn't mean he could play with the meaning of his words.

~*~*~*

Pretty please review...It inspires me so much more to write, knowing that there are people who are reading it..

-Warren


	4. Authors Note

I am here to apologize to all of my readers. My laptop has, to an unfortunate tragicness, crashed. I am unable to update for awhile. The reason I havent updated for a month is because not only do I not have a computer but I also was away from anywhere that had a computer. I went on vacation for a month. –smiffles- I miss my smuttyness of Sebastian and Ciel. –burst into tears- Trust me, I am so anxious to try to write more!. God I want to know what I will come up with. –laughs- I love re –reading my work, it is more exhilerating for me. ^.^


End file.
